The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for the conversion of audio signals, and preferably music, to an output light pattern.
There have been numerous devices developed to provide a visual output which in one way or another corresponds to an audio input. When used as an entertainment device, such units, generally called "color organs", normally provide a multi-color, pulsating display whose design, intensity and/or color composition varies in time with the frequency and tempo of the music source. Such a device is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Re. No. 32,341 of Jan. 27, 1987 to R. M. Smith.
The present invention is similarly of the general type in which an audio signal is utilized to control a visual display. The present invention, however, utilizes a new and unique form of visual display which provides effects substantially different from that of the prior art.